


Taming a Lion

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Spanking, Tickle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: After Severus recovers his human horcrux Voldemort gives him the task of breaking him in. Severus and Lucius take great pleasure in doing just that. Once broken in Voldemort himself begins using him.A rewrite of Lion Taming, because I misinterpreted the prompt. Like an idiot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Taming a Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.  
> Also don’t own the quote from Maskerade. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, and naughty language.

He pushes through the idiots on the tower and stands before the bastard who wants Lily’s child dead. He can’t believe Draco couldn’t bring himself to kill the man, and after swearing to him that he had this covered. He’d be annoyed, but he prefers it this way. He was hoping to get to kill the man himself. He just wishes he could take his time, make the man suffer the way he deserves. Albus begs for death, still thinking him faithful, as if he’s going to allow her son to be killed when he’s spent fifteen years trying to protect him. He whispers the man’s death sentence.

“Avada kedavra.”

The force of his hatred for the man propels him backwards off the tower in a blaze of green light. He indulges himself in a solitary second of watching the glorious sight then turns. They need to move before the order can respond any more than they already have.

They race down the stairs and through the corridors. He doesn’t notice at first, amongst the chaos in the halls, spellfire flashing past every which way, that they’re being followed. He ignores it for the moment. They might easily be taken care of by way of friendly fire before whoever it is can become a problem.

They reach the castle doors and flee into the night. They’re almost at the ward’s edge when a spell finally flashes past. He turns. Potter. Of course it is. Who else would be foolish enough to challenge him?

He gives the boy a considering look. Flicks his wand lazily to deflect the curse sent his way. Mildly surprised that the _golden_ boy is using such dark curses. He backs up an experimental step. The boy presses forward. Little idiot doesn’t realize the danger he’s in. He backs up another step bringing them that much closer to the wards.

The boy screams at him that he’s a coward and he pretends at being enraged, but halfway through he snaps out a nonverbal disarming charm. The boy isn’t expecting it. His grip on his wand is tight, but not tight enough. He holds the boy’s wand aloft. Smirks viciously. And snaps it. The anguish in the boy’s eyes is wonderful. He deserved that for all the trouble he’s been. But mostly he’s relieved, the boy is finally safe. He just doesn’t know it yet. He murmurs a stunning spell and floats the boy across the wards. He takes both of the foolish boys by their arms and disapparates.

He strides through the manor floating the boy behind him. Dismisses Draco to go get cleaned up. The boy is covered in debris from the fighting. So is he, but it will have to wait. He takes him to his lord and sets him on the table in front of him.

“Severus, I take it your mission went well? And how did you manage this?”

“Perfectly, my lord. And the boy is a fool who confronted me just at the edge of the wards. It was the work of a moment to abduct him. I took no unnecessary risks.”

“As always Severus, you are most efficient. You deserve a reward for acquiring the boy, no matter how easy he made it. Perhaps...I think I would like to keep him as a bedwarmer. I know you and Lucius are quite skilled in training boys for just such a purpose. So I am entrusting his training to you. My only requirement is that he be trained to take two cocks in his arse at once.”

He sucks in a sharp breath. That is quite the reward, indeed. He can’t wait to inform Lucius.

~~~~~~

They enter the room where the boy is resting under the effects of dreamless sleep. They pull the blanket off and admire his body.

“He really is quite lovely, Severus.”

He hums noncommittally then tips the potion down the boy’s throat, massaging his neck to make him swallow it. Then wakes him with a spell.

The boy jolts awake, then lays there seemingly trying to remember the events of the night before. He strokes his hand along the boy’s naked side, _that_ gets his attention, the boy jerks his head around to look at him. Squinting to be able to see him properly without his glasses. He tsks. He’s going to have to brew a potion to correct his eyesight. He places the boy’s glasses on his face.

“You bastard! What are you doing? Where am I?!”

He cuts off his diatribe by rubbing his thumbs across his nipples. The boy moans, his pupils dilating dramatically. He waits for the boy to recover but cuts him off before he can begin yelling again.

“You are going to be learning how to behave properly. If you disobey us at any time or fail to behave in a respectful manner you will be punished. You _will_ learn your place eventually no matter how much you might try and fight it now.”

The boy glares at him. He laughs and pinches the boy’s nipples. The boy groans decadently.

“He seems to be unusually receptive or did you manage to brew an even stronger potion?”

“He is to my knowledge completely untouched. That may account for it, but it is likely that he is highly susceptible.”

Lucius begins stripping and he follows suit. It takes a long moment for the boy to recover enough to notice their actions but when he does he begins thrashing in his bonds. Pleading with them to not do this. They ignore him, for a moment.

Once bare he picks up his wand. He hits the boy with a silencing charm.

“Is that to your knowledge a respectful way to address someone?”

The boy glares at him and mouthes a few more choice words. He smirks at the boy. Hits him with a tickling charm and removes the silencing one. They watch the boy thrash even harder, laughing uncontrollably. He’s soon gasping and crying in between bouts of laughter. They simply watch for a long moment before he removes the spell. They wait for the boy to calm enough to be intelligible.

“Well..?”

The boy glares once again. He smirks and aims his wand, making the boy panic.

“No. No it’s not. Please, no more. Please.”

He smiles and sets his wand aside.

“Good boy. Keep behaving and I won’t have to punish you again.”

The boy glares, still panting and red-faced. He spreads the boy’s legs and begins preparing him. The boy refuses to make eye contact, staring at the ceiling, seemingly trying to pretend this isn’t happening. He decides to allow it, for now. They’ll work on training him to maintain eye contact later. The boy is progressing faster than he’d thought he would already, he doesn’t want to push him, yet.

He slides a second finger into the boy’s arse and begins stretching him more thoroughly. The boy makes a small noise of complaint and then darts a worried glance at him.

“You are allowed to tell us if you are uncomfortable or in pain, so long as you do it respectfully. Attempt to lie and you won’t like the consequences. However even if you are in pain we may not cease what we are doing and you will respect that decision.”

He nods, while grimacing, then goes back to staring at the ceiling. He stretches him a bit longer before adding a third. He stretches him even more thoroughly before adding a fourth. The boy looks startled at that.

“I won’t be fisting you today, don’t worry. Although that might very well happen in future.”

The boy doesn’t look relieved. He stretches him for another long moment before removing his fingers. He releases the boy’s bonds and watches the play of emotions across his face. He wants very badly to attempt fleeing but seems to know better than to try it. He fits himself between the boy’s legs who is trembling slightly. He gentles him with calming touches.

“You need to relax or this will hurt. It doesn’t have to, and _will_ happen either way.”

The boy glares but does become slightly less tense. He presses forward and slips into the boy’s tight heat. He watches the boy’s face as he presses steadily deeper, the boy once again staring into space. He leans down and kisses him, while ghosting his hand along his thigh. The boy gasps into the kiss at the pleasure that produces and he takes advantage, claiming the boy’s mouth. The boy surprises him by kissing back. He breaks off the kiss and pulls back before slamming back into him forcefully. He changes the angle a few times until he nails his prostate, the boy clasping his arms.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

He smirks down at the blushing boy and begins thrusting, ramming his prostate each time, it doesn’t take long before the boy has climaxed, he keeps fucking him through his orgasm and then beyond it, chasing his own pleasure. The boy writhing under him and moaning continuously. He fucks him harder and faster, until he too climaxes with a groan.

He pulls out and lays down beside the boy. Watching Lucius take his turn. Lucius fucks him gently at first, probably already on edge from watching the show. After the boy has climaxed once again, screaming with the force of his orgasm this time. Lucius groaning about how tight the boy is when he clenches around him, he finally begins speeding his thrusts. He smirks and begins tugging on the boy’s nipples making him repeatedly clench his arse around Lucius’ cock. Lucius curses, but doesn’t ask him to stop. He simply fucks the boy into the mattress. Lucius climaxes leaning forward and biting the boy’s shoulder to muffle his own groan.

He waits until Lucius has rolled off the boy then takes his place again. He shoves his rehardened cock into the boy’s arse and begins fucking him again. The boy crying from the overstimulation. He fucks him hard and fast, the boy first groaning, then keening, each time he nails his prostate. It doesn’t take long before the boy climaxes again, this time screaming silently before passing out. He fucks the boy regardless. He gets close and pulls out, climaxing and covering the boy with his spend. He slips a plug into the boy to keep him nice and open.

They clean the boy with a spell, and bind him again, before leaving him for the night.

~~~~~~

The next day they return to find the boy struggling in his bonds. He narrows his eyes at the boy, before releasing him. He grabs the boy, as he unwisely tries to flee, then sits and places the boy across his knees. The boy begins cursing before he can even begin. He doesn’t bother scolding the boy for it. Just brings his hand down, hard. The boy yelps and begins thrashing harder, trying to escape. He begins swatting the boy again and again. The boy first cursing then moaning. He feels the boy’s cock harden and smirks. He continues smacking the willful boy until the boy climaxes. Then he rubs his hands across the boy’s sore bottom.

“Are you going to behave now?”

The boy ignores him, still panting after his climax. He brings his hand down hard again. The boy groans.

“Fine.”

He snorts at that. As if the boy would be that easily cowed. He releases him anyway. Lucius steps up and takes the boy by the hand.

“Why don’t you show us how well behaved you’re going to be, Harry?”

Lucius has the boy strip him, the boy does so, haltingly. Then Lucius nudges him to kneel. The boy looks horrified.

“No, please. Please don’t do this.”

Lucius tsks at him before aiming his wand at the boy.

“If you’d rather...”

The boy kneels down while breathing harsh, angry, breaths. Lucius strokes his cock once before aiming the tip at the boy’s mouth. The boy opens his mouth and takes the head of the cock into it. He watches the boy for a moment, before shaking his head at the piss-poor effort he’s putting into it. He strips himself and kneels behind the boy. He takes the boy’s cock in hand and strokes it while instructing him in the art of fellatio. The boy surprises him by attempting to follow his instructions. He rewards him by giving him as much pleasure as he can without pushing the boy over the edge. Lucius soon climaxes, now that the boy is putting in the proper effort, and fills the boy’s mouth with his spend. The boy chokes but tries to swallow everything.

“Good boy, you’re being so good for us, and good boys get rewarded.”

He begins playing with the boy’s nipples with one hand while massaging his balls with the other. The boy moaning decadently and leaning back toward him to give him more access. He sucks a mark on the boy’s neck, then wraps his hand around his cock and wanks him to completion.

The boy goes boneless and he has to carry him to the bed. He sits beside him and waits for him to recover. Then he lays back and has the boy straddle him. He smirks at the grimace on the boy’s face. He pulls the plug from the boy’s arse and lines up his cock. Then he has the boy ride him. The boy grimaces even more but obeys. He’s terrible at it at first. He has to coach him through it, he learns quickly though. He’s easily motivated by the pleasure it evokes. The boy is soon moaning while bouncing on his cock. He urges him to move faster and begins thrusting up into him. It doesn’t take long for the boy to climax, and the clenching of the boy’s arse pushes him over the edge as well.

He pulls out, enlarges the plug slightly, and shoves it back in.

~~~~~~

It takes a good many days to work the boy up to taking a plug large enough that he might just be able to take them both without discomfort. The boy has been trying to behave ever since the spanking. Only needing the threat of punishment to behave himself since then. He wonders if _this_ will be the thing that changes that.

Lucius lays back and pulls the boy into his lap. He explains what they’re going to be doing.

“Why?”

The boy looks genuinely confused. As if he can’t understand that it’s more pleasurable for them. He’s just about to open his mouth to explain that when.

“Because our lord wishes it.”

Shit. He gives Lucius a look, or tries to at least, the man’s too busy staring at the boy to notice.

“Why would he..?”

The boy sounds like he’s about to panic.

“He didn’t say, but this was the one requirement he wanted of you as his plaything.”

The boy panics. He just has time to aim his wand. He hits him with the tickling charm just as the boy touches Lucius’ wand where he set it on the bedside table, like the idiot he obviously is. He glares at the man for his foolishness as he drags the now laughing boy onto the bed from where he collapsed.

“Well, he had to find out eventually, Severus, don’t look at me like that. This would’ve happened no matter when he was told. Of course he’s going to panic, he’s a Gryffindor. It’s what they do.”

“Nevertheless...”

He doesn’t bother trying to argue more. They can barely hear one another over the boy’s laughter anyway. He glares at the boy. He keeps the spell on for a long time this time. The boy has long since trailed off into whimpers before he cancels it.

They wait for the boy to recover. It takes a while. Then he puts the boy over his lap again and begins spanking him. The boy soon hardens, and then not long after, climaxes. He ignores it, he continues spanking him until the boy is sobbing. Then he stops, and begins rubbing his arse.

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

It takes three tries for the boy to be intelligible.

“I tri-tried to touch a w-wand.”

“No. That is not what you did wrong. You panicked. You assumed the worst of us by doing so. You are here for your own protection. Your former friends want you dead. This is the only safe place for you, and anything we tell you is for your own good.”

“I’m s-sorry. I won’t panic again.”

He simply hums. Then drags the boy up and situates him on Lucius’ lap. Lucius pulls the boy’s plug out and sinks his cock inside. He strokes himself to full hardness before forcing his own cock in as well. The boy makes a quiet sound.

“What is it?”

“It feels so good. I thought it would hurt.”

He smirks at the boy and kisses him before urging him to move. The boy begins fucking himself on their cocks. First slowly but then gaining speed when he realizes it isn’t going to start hurting. They let the boy give them pleasure for long moments before grabbing him by the hips and fucking up into him. First in tandem and then taking turns, the added stimulation of the other’s cock sliding against their own quickly brings them to the edge. He feels himself getting close and begins stroking the boy’s cock in time with his thrusts. The boy climaxes with a cry and he follows immediately after, Lucius soon following as well.

They lie there panting for a moment.

“But who is he going to be sharing me with? How could he have a lover you don’t know about?”

“It isn’t your place to question the Dark Lord. His reasons are his own. It may be that he simply wants to see you fuck yourself with a massive dildo. It matters not. Whatever he wants of you, you will do it or he will make you regret it. Do not undo all of my hard work keeping you alive by angering him.”

The boy nods seriously and then grins mischievously.

“Can we go another round?”

~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort walks into his bedchamber and stops before his bed. He looks at the boy lying upon it. His so called vanquisher. His human horcrux. Now to be his bedwarmer. He smiles.

“Harry Potter.”

The boy lays, sprawled seductively on the bed, looking him directly in the eye. He’s tempted to punish the boy for failing to show the proper respect, then punish his men for failing to train the boy to his satisfaction, but. No one else is brave or foolish enough to hold his gaze. He rather likes it. Besides he can tell from the boy’s mind he isn’t doing it to offend. He’s doing it in an attempt to please. Severus and Lucius having taught him to maintain eye contact during sex. He decides he’ll allow it.

He stalks forward to the edge of his bed. Takes off his robe and watches the boy’s eyes. He’s gratified to see, along with the expected surprise, a greedy, lustful look. He wraps his hand around his members and strokes himself to full hardness. As the boy eagerly moves to lay on his back, spread his legs, and remove the buttplug keeping him ready for just such an intrusion.

He climbs on the bed, lines up his cocks, and thrusts in in one slick slide. He bottoms out and just stays there for a moment, basking in the feeling. He’s had a body again for over two years but this is the first time he’s felt this in over fifteen. If only this body hadn’t been so very snake-like. If he’d known what the ritual would do. Well, it’s done now. He begins thrusting gently into the boy. He knows he can take whatever he gives him, but he wants to make this last. He’s been without for so long. The boy is gasping under him, clawing at his back, and saying Tom under his breath. He should kill the boy for that but, fuck it, it would take too long to have his men train in a replacement. Instead he begins fucking the boy faster, leans forward and whispers in his ear using the language only they know.

“You’re fucking your parent’s killer, Harry. Doesn’t that bother you?”

The boy’s eyes bore into his own as he also whispers back.

“You’re fucking the boy who killed _you_. Doesn’t that bother you?”

He snarls at the boy and fucks into him with as much force as he can. The boy just laughs.

“Is that all you’ve got, Tom?”

This boy. This fucking boy. No one treats him like this. No one. He spent years making sure no one ever would again. Why does he like it? He should kill him. But all he wants to do is fuck him. He stares seething into the boy’s eyes. Angry at the boy. Angry at himself. He kisses him. Pulls back and is gratified to see genuine shock on the boy’s face. He leans forward and kisses him again. Gentling his thrusts. Making ‘love’ to the boy. The boy surprises him by responding. Moving his hands from his back to his face. Kissing him like a lover. This boy.

He begins speeding up again. The boy whimpering and gasping under him. He watches the boy climax and almost immediately follows. Undone by the clenching of the boy’s perfect arse.

He lays there panting on the bed next to the damnable boy. Who watches him with an unreadable expression on his face. Then reaches out and caresses his cheek. Whispers.

“Do you miss having a proper nose?”

He glares at the laughing boy. Who quickly quietens.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just, you had no idea you’d be all snakey did you?”

“No.”

The boy sobers even more at that. Nods seemingly sadly. Stares down at his cocks and says with a lascivious grin.

“Well at least one good thing came out of it, or I suppose two depending on how you look at it.”

He hits the boy with a wandless stinging hex. The boy begins laughing again then leans forward and kisses him.

“Sorry, Tom, they really are quite nice.”

This fucking boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate is a force of attraction. Hate is just love with its back turned. 
> 
> Maskerade  
> Terry Pratchett


End file.
